saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vladimyr Chernovsky
Vladimyr Chernovsky is a player in End War Online. Appearance Vlad wears a black trench coat much as his brother does. However he does not see frontline combat as much and therefore only wears a light ballistic vest with a blue Operator T shirt over top of it. He wears urban digital camo cargo pants, and is always seen with his comms link on. He does carry his G21 Avenger Pistol strapped to his side in a secured holster with a cybernetic lock on it. Should Vladimyr have to leave his vehicle in a hot zone he tends to add a few additional ceramic plates onto his ballistic vest as well as strap his Field Satellite Communications Device onto his back so that even in the event of separation they would still be able to communicate with each other. Background Real Life When Vlad was a young boy he discovered he had a love for computers. Following this he landed a job in an IT firm contracted to the Russian military. Frequently Ivan, his elder brother, would have his background screen remotely changed or his icons hidden by Vlad. When Ivan was wounded in action he quickly set up a place that would be able to accommodate the two of them comfortably. After seeing his brother's declining spirits he asked one of his friends from Mobius if he had any ideas to cheer him up. Farrik Salam suggested to try getting him into AR, claiming that it had helped him get over his time in the Service. He then introduced Ivan and Vlad to End War Online. End War Online Vlad joined End War Online at the request of Ivan after their mothers death. He was quickly ushered into his brothers guild, "Hell Hounds", and was trained to be their combat orchestrator. He quickly learned he was a terrible shot and didnt really know what he was doing on the battlefield, but on the tactical battlefield he could win wars with a much smaller force than thought possible. He also found that he had an aptitude for Soulcraft, and discovered Technomancy. Using this knowledge he fields several drones and hacks into enemies munition systems servers, anything with a wireless signal, and clears a path for the rest of Mobius - Actual. He also does all the systems work for the MU-129 Thunderstrike, the AAH-75 Firestorm, and the MCC-1 Van. Personality Ivan is a mostly indifferent individual, he values his friends in Hell Hounds and trys to help them whenever and wherever possible. Often times this gets him into something that is out of his specialty and he is forced to resign after not knowing what in the hell he is doing. He looks up to his older brother Ivan and tries to help him through his PTSD from doing so much wetwork in the middle east, this is done usually by positive reinforcement. This means that he keeps an unnervingly positive attitude in the face of generally everything, save death. When Ivan is away he tries, and fails horribly, to act as his second in command, but no one ever really listens to him until he gets comically mad. Abilities * Faction - Human * Occupation: Fixer/Tactician * Technomancy * Equipment ** G21 Avenger ** Zephyr drones ** Falcon drones ** Ares drones ** MCC-1 Van ** Multiple Communications devices ** Field Satellite Communications Device Vlad Specializes in playing the battlefield as if it were a real time strategy game, he uses his Falcon drones to scout the region by air and create air superiority for the Firestorm. Then he hacks into the enemies comms devices and cuts them off from the outside world, and each other whenever possible. then deploying the Zephyr drones he separates them physically with suppressive small arms fire while he orchestrates the group into a more tactically sound position. If they require backup he deploys the Ares drones to provide cover fire for a tactical retreat and re-arming before striking again. If an emergency evacuation needs to happen, he can and will make it happen thanks to the armoring of the Van. Category:Jackelfang21 Category:Male Category:Player Category:Human Player Category:End War Online Player Category:Character